Yo-kai Watch 3
| ratings = | website = Official website | predecessor = Yo-kai Watch 2 }} is a two-part game series from the third generation of the Yo-kai Watch series, exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS developed and published by Level-5. Yo-kai Watch 3 was first announced during the Level-5 Vision 2015Yo-kai Watch 3 And Yo-kai Watch Busters Revealed and its full title was announced in CoroCoro Magazine. and are the first two games of the third-generation series, and will be released in Japan on July 16, 2016. Story As the story takes place in America, Nathan and his family move to St. Peanutsburg for business. Also Inaho Mizora makes a debut in the main series games. Unlike Nate though, her story will take place in Springdale Japan with USApyon. In addition, she forms a Yo-kai Detective team. Features Gameplay Yo-kai Watch 3 contains the same battle system as the previous main Yo-kai Watch game. A new battle system is introduced as well in the game called the "Tactics Medal Board" which the player can collect Yo-kai Medals on the bottom screen. By moving the and matching the medals, the player will be able to avoid enemy attacks and as well switching Yo-kai and perform various other actions.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi And Tempura Gets New Screenshots And Trailer Yo-kai The game also debuts new Yo-kai in the game. A new type of Yo-kai has been announced as well known as the "Merican Yo-kai", that are wandering in the places of St. Peanutsburg. A new tribe has been announced as well, known as the "Hagure" tribe There also a new set of Legendary Yo-kai, including ones that are Merican, and a brand new subgroup of Legendary Yo-kai called the "Great Legend Yo-kai". Like in Yo-kai Watch 2, some Yo-kai can be befriended exclusively in one of the two versions. There are over 600 kinds of Yo-kai that you can make friends with. Yo-kai Watch Dream A new watch called the Yo-kai Watch Dream has the ability to see both Merican (like the Sushi ver. execlusive KK Brothers and the Tempura ver. execlusive Tomnyan) and other Yo-Kai, including new ones with the U Medals and prior that now have the new American-dressed Dream Medals. The watch will be compatible with not only Dream Medals, but U and Merican Medals as well. Development Announcements At first, the game was announced during an issue in the Japanese magazine CoroCoro. Level-5 announced that more information will be showed during their annual Level-5 Vision 2015 event. During the Level-5 Vision 2015, the company showed a trailer and revealed that the game will take place in America. They also revealed a new protagonist alongside Nathan, which the new protagonist is revealed to be named Inaho Misora and her own Yo-kai USApyon. Further, it has revealed that the game takes place in St. Peanutsburg, USA, where the player can encounter new Yo-kai that are commonly known in the western world. It is known that the game takes place in both America and Japan. Level-5 announced that the game will be released somewhere during the summer of 2016 in Japan. During the April issue of CoroCoro, it is revealed that Yo-kai Watch 3 will come in two versions named "Sushi" and "Tempura". Further, a new tribe, the "Hagure Tribe" will make its debut in the game and as well showing new Yo-kai's such as: Android Yamada. Level-5 revealed new information about the game after its uncovering in the CoroCoro magazine. Trivia * Yo-kai Watch 3 is the first Yo-kai Watch game in the series that takes place in a different country rather than in Japan. * and are both dishes in Japan. * The Yo-kai Watch U has been replaced with Yo-kai Watch Dream, this due to the delay of the game. The Yo-kai Watch U has the ability to see both Merican and Classic Yo-kai, as it was also compatible with the Classic Yo-kai medals, Z Yo-kai medals and the Merican Yo-kai medals. Gallery h1.png contents_01.jpg 014.jpg Untitled62 021.jpg Contents 01 (1).jpg Contents 05.jpg Contents 06.jpg Contents 07.jpg Contents 14.jpg Logo's Video Gallery File:Promotional Video 1.）|Commercial #1. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Commercial #2. File:Yo-Kai Watch 3 Sushi Tempura CM "I can't wait" Version|Commercial #3. External links * Official website References Category:Video games